All Things
by Alaina Irielle
Summary: COMPLETE  A "what-if" scenario, set post-HBP/Pre-DH. Snape has been arrested for Dumbledore's murder and remanded to Azkaban. He is awaiting his trial when Lupin pays him an untoward visit. Will Snape find redemption with Lupin's help?
1. The Beginning of All Things

**Author Note:** This story is set not long after HBP. It is a "what if" scenario that may contain HBP spoilers and extreme angst. NT x RL implied and no slash. Also just a mention; I am aware that the Azkaban guards in this story are human when they are supposed to be dementors. I took a bit of creative license with that. It's one of the privileges of being a writer, I daresay :)

Thanks to those people who have stuck by my other story "Fire and Ice". You guys are awesome and this one is for you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of All Things**

The moon was merely a sliver in the night sky, casting no illumination over the fortress of Azkaban. The place looked forbidding, and was as dilapidated as those who were imprisoned within. Inside, all was quiet. A lone guard trod one of the more sinister corridors, on his nightly rounds. This division was set apart from the rest of the prison, housing the inmates who were considered to be "extremely dangerous". The guard paused at the end of the corridor. The door belonging to the corridor's final cell loomed before him. He had never been quite sure what to make of their latest inmate, but his blood ran cold at the thought of what the inmate had done.

The man in the cell was huddled in the corner, hidden in the darkness. A shiver ran up the man's spine, whether from the cold or from the utter lack of emotion in this godforsaken place he couldn't tell. So much had happened. So much had been sacrificed. It was hard to believe that it had come to this. In the end, though, he had made the ultimate sacrifice knowing that he would have to pay the ultimate price for doing so.

What had hit him the hardest was that in spite of the fact that he knew this had been coming, was that he was still so utterly unprepared for it. When all things come crashing down around you, resulting in an Azkaban sentence and who knew what else… it was impossible for his mind to reconcile with it.

His thoughts whirled tumultuously. Not for the first time, he wished he could have taken it all back, that he had simply walked away from Dumbledore's plan while there was still time. Maybe things would have turned out differently. His thoughts continued on in this manner, as they had done every night since… _the_ _event_. Unable to bear the emotional weight, he shrank further into the corner as though he were trying to shut out even the darkness of the cell.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix had unanimously agreed that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should temporarily become their Head Quarters. Without Dumbledore's protection, they would need to base themselves where they would be the strongest. For that end, Hogwarts seemed like the most logical choice.

Remus Lupin knocked on the door at the top of the spiral staircase. It was odd to hear Professor Minerva McGonagall calling out from within what was previously Dumbledore's office. With a sharp intake of breath, Lupin reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. His eyes scanned the room, apprehensively. It was completely unchanged. Such was the atmosphere that he half expected Dumbledore himself to reappear. Doing his best to suppress his sentiments, Lupin walked in to join the other Order members who were gathered there.

They were talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers, though some turned to glance at him as he joined the congregation, offering him respectful nods. McGonagall looked at him with concern written on her face. Whatever the reason was for her calling the meeting, Lupin could tell it bothered her considerably. Tonks was looking at him expectantly. He still wasn't sure what to make of her feelings for him. He wasn't even sure what he felt for her in return. It had all happened so suddenly, and what with the battle that had taken place it was all a bit much to take in. Turning his attention back to the meeting at hand, Lupin sat down in the vacant chair Tonks had left beside him.

"Who else are we waiting for, Minerva?" He asked, without acknowledging Tonks.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley. As soon as they arrive, we can get started." She replied, her tone strained.

"What about Harry? Isn't he going to be included?"

"Even if I sent him a summons, Remus, I doubt he would return. In any case, what I wish to discuss is of a rather sensitive nature." She told him, choosing her words carefully. He shot her an inquiring look, but before he could ask her what she meant, Molly and Arthur had walked in and were shaking McGonagall's hand. A few moments later the whispers had died down and everyone directed their attention toward McGonagall. She cast her gaze over the crowd, clearly uncomfortable with standing in the role of leader.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." She began. "I have recently been informed of something, by the Ministry, which I thought you should all know sooner rather than later. Severus Snape has been arrested. He is on remand at Azkaban, awaiting sentencing from the Wizengamot."

At these words the room went so deathly quiet that Lupin was sure that there was not one person remaining who was still breathing. The subject concerning Snape was still a delicate one for them all. Dumbledore's judgment was rarely wrong, and they had all been so sure about Snape. That he could have duped them to such an extent was inconceivable. So how could Dumbledore have been so wrong about him? This dilemma had weighed on Lupin's mind ever since the night of Dumbledore's death, and continued to do so even now, as a heated discussion broke out between the Order members on that very subject. Given this new information, however, Lupin was faced with a new problem. Why would Snape allow himself to be arrested? Lupin was sure that he was intelligent enough to evade the authorities where necessary. There was more to this story, and though he knew the Order would never approve, Lupin was determined to find out the truth.

* * *

Dreams haunted Snape in the deep of the night as he slept fitfully; scenes which had been replaying before his eyes relentlessly every night. So great was his desperation that given the chance he might have bargained with the devil to make it stop. But the devil was callously cruel and afforded Snape no such luxury. The devil preferred to delight in watching him suffer.

_It played before his eyes in a sequence of snatches and flashes. First the Astronomy tower back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood before him, expecting him to carry out their plan. When Snape's gaze fell on the old man's face, he just could not do it. Dumbledore flashed him a pleading look, a look that said "please, just do it. You promised". Hating himself, sure his self-loathing was etched into the contours of his face, he raised his wand and before he knew what had happened the incantation had fallen out of his mouth and his mentor had tumbled backwards, spread-eagled almost comically in mid-air. _

FLASH!

_Now he was kneeling, giving the news that Dumbledore had died and that it had been at his hand. He hardly dared to look up at the snake-faced man before him, terrified that if the Dark Lord looked into his eyes he would know the broiling nauseating grief that churned his insides. _

FLASH!

_Surrounded by a group of Death Eaters, Snape shouted directions. The plan had been bungled and Death Eaters were disapparating in all directions. Most of them got away, but Snape couldn't shift his thoughts from Dumbledore, and in his grief his usual precautions had been thrown to the wind. Spells were being thrown at him from all directions, now, casting him down to the ground. Thinking only of how pointless it was to fight back, and that perhaps it might even free him from the terrible predicament he was in, he let it come._

A sharp banging on the door woke him from his restless slumber, shocking him into a sort of disoriented consciousness. After a moment or two, once the disorientation began to pass and the reality of his circumstances began to set in again, he made out a voice which was shouting; "UP! GET UP! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

* * *

The first thing that shocked Lupin was seeing Snape's body flung back against the wall like a rag doll as the bondage charms secured him. The Snape he remembered would have fought back or at least struggled. This Snape looked like nothing more than a powerless shell of the man he had once been. Only after Lupin had taken this in was he really able to appreciate how dishevelled and pathetic Azkaban had made him.

Lupin stepped slowly into the cell, one foot after the other, until he stood squarely before Snape, searching the bound man's face even though his very blood bubbled with something that felt suspiciously like fear.

When Snape finally lifted his head to meet Lupin's gaze, he could hardly withstand the scrutiny. Nothing could have prepared him for who his visitor was. Silence commanded the room. The tension was thick as the seconds passed painfully by. Though both knew they could hardly bear it, neither man seemed able to look away.

Even though he was desperate to escape the pitying expression written on Lupin's face, Snape was adamant that he not be the first to break the stare. And he didn't have to. Lupin finally broke and cast his gaze at the floor, signalling to the guard to remove the magical binding at which Snape promptly fell back to the ground.

"They don't know you're here, do they." Snape's voice came in a low, surprisingly scratchy, voice, as he propped himself up into a sitting position. It seemed such a shame that Azkaban had robbed him of the finesse of his voice, but then it should hardly be surprising since Azkaban had robbed him of everything else.

Lupin gave the barest motion of his head. No, the Order did not know that he was here. He didn't think they would have understood. Come to think of it, he wasn't quite sure anymore, either.

"I'm sorry; I think I made a mistake." Lupin uttered, the words barely audible. With that, he turned to leave.

"You stupid fool." Snape growled, his voice gaining sudden power. Lupin stopped short, making a sudden grasp for the door frame in surprise. "I would have expected you to think the worst of me. But how can you think that of _him_?"

Lupin didn't respond, but Snape's words followed him as he left the cell and reverberated through his mind unceasingly as he made his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When Lupin finally returned to his chambers at Hogwarts all he wanted to do was pour himself a large glass of firewhiskey and try to forget about everything he had just seen. He collapsed into the large armchair by the window, rubbing his temple.

"I was wondering where you'd got to." The husky voice of a woman startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find a scantily clad Tonks emerging from the shadows. Inwardly he groaned. He didn't have the energy to face her. All he wanted to do at present was resign himself to the nightmares that he knew would be plaguing him tonight.

Tonks moved forward, placed her hands on the arms of his chair, and leaned in to kiss him. Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder, abruptly holding her back. Her expression changed immediately. Stony-faced, she stood back.

"So that's what you think of me, is it?" She demanded.

"You don't understand. I just need to be alone tonight." He told her, shortly.

"Then help me to understand." Her voice softening as she knelt before him, resting her hands on his knees, and looking up at him pleadingly. Gently, but firmly, he pushed her hands away.

"I mean it."

He could see the tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Without further ado, she turned away and was gone before another moment could pass.

Wearily, he heaved himself out of the chair and curled up on the bed staring into the darkness until sleep finally claimed him in the early hours.


	2. All Things Are Considered

**Chapter 2 - All Things Are Considered**

"I don't understand," Tonks complained to McGonagall. "His behaviour is so out of character." It was the following morning and the two women were sitting in the overstuffed armchairs in Hogwarts' staff room. McGonagall looked at Tonks, thoughtfully, as the other woman lost her gaze in the cup of coffee she was holding. Remus had been unusually distant and abrupt lately, and it bothered Tonks. She loved him so much, but he was pulling away from her. McGonagall could see the sadness in her eyes. She had always thought the match was a dubious one, but even so she couldn't help but feel sorry for Tonks.

The conversation was suddenly cut short as the man in question entered the room. Lupin looked haggard. A dusting of stubble coated his chin where he had neglected to shave, and dark rings had appeared beneath his eyes; remnants of his sleepless night. He suspected what they were talking about though he said nothing as he headed past them to make himself a cup of tea. Tonks was understandably upset at his emotional distance. The reason for it had little to do with her, but how could he explain that? He had gone to Azkaban to visit Dumbledore's murderer. How would anyone ever understand that? Resigned to the idea that he would have to keep the knowledge to himself, he said nothing to the two women and simply left the room with his cup of tea in hand. McGonagall shook her head in disbelief as he left.

Lupin wandered aimlessly through the corridors for a time, the cup of tea he carried with him beginning to go cold with neglect, though not as cold as his emotions seemed to be. Dumbledore's death at Snape's hand, and visiting Snape in Azkaban had left him drained and tired. _Azkaban_. Suddenly it occurred to him that perhaps the place itself had something to do with his current feelings. After all, wasn't that its purpose? And goodness knows the atmosphere at Hogwarts seemed darker too now without Dumbledore. He felt the pull of the werewolf within him. Uncontrolled, he could feel his darker side yearn to respond to the Dark Lord's call. It was a feeling that was almost alien to him; it was different from the feeling that came over him when the moon rose once a month. Even without the wolfsbane potion there was usually no rhyme or rhythm, just animalistic urges. This time the desire was clear; to do as the _Dark Lord _would have him do. Lupin did his best to bury the feeling, his desire to serve the fallen Dumbledore winning out over the darkness that niggled in the pit of his stomach. All at once, an image of Harry Potter appeared in his mind. Harry also carried the physical traits of both light and dark... and Harry had staunchly, fiercely, chosen the light.

"I choose the light," he whispered to himself. The feeling of niggling darkness began to lift and for the first time in days he almost felt like himself again. Yet there was still work to be done. Snape's last words to him came floating back. _"I would have expected you to think the worst of me, but how can you think that of him?"_ Snape's words gave voice to a troubling thought that all of the Order members had been wrestling with. They had all trusted Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always had his reasons even if they had been unable to understand until the moment of truth rang out. Now there was no Dumbledore to explain Snape's behaviour. Only Lupin now had the ability or the inclination to ring that bell of truth. But what was the truth? There was only one way to find out... to go back to Azkaban and see the man who knew.

Inadvertently, Lupin found that he had arrived at the kitchen door, led no doubt by his growling stomach. Knowing his next course of action made him feel somehow surer of himself, but for now breakfast would come first.

The elves were more than happy to help and rushed at Lupin with a platter of food that a king would have been proud of. Satisfying himself only with a couple of slices of toast, however, he settled down at the table and preoccupied himself with the jam.

"I wondered if I'd find you here." A voice startled him. Looking up he saw that Tonks had just entered the kitchen. Inwardly he sighed, but he knew she deserved something of an explanation.

"Sit down Nymphadora," he said, feeling the tiredness begin to creep back into his bones. Unwillingly, she accepted the invitation and sat at the table.

"What's happening to us, Remus?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. He reached forward and took her hands in his.

"I can't give you the explanation that you deserve just yet. I have some things that I need to attend to. I need you to trust me, Nymphadora. You will understand in time, I promise." He gazed deep into her eyes, knowing that what he was asking was supremely unfair and yet inwardly he begged her to understand even so.

"But I'm scared Remus," she stammered, a tear escaping her eyelid followed by another and then another.

"I know," he replied, "so am I. But it's very important that you trust me. Can you do that?" He curled a finger beneath her chin and drew her face up so that her gaze met his. After a moment, she nodded briefly.

"I trust you," she told him, though he could see how much those three words cost her. He knew what she feared... she feared losing him and she feared the dark ages, and she knew that Lupin couldn't give her any reassurances despite his words.

"I have to go," he told her, deserting his toast and getting up to leave.

* * *

The shadow that was now Snape looked up to see Lupin standing in the doorway to his cell once more and looking down at him fixedly.

"Why did you return?" Snape asked, his voice emotionless.

"Dumbledore trusted you and I'm not prepared to question Dumbledore's judgment." Lupin told him.

"You realise that means trusting me." Snape said, mockingly.

"Yes. I do." Lupin replied. After a moment he stepped forward and knelt in front of Snape. "Oh Severus, why?" He asked, his voice pleading, but soft. Snape did not answer. He stared at Lupin, searchingly. His eyes were no longer empty and emotionless, but full once more with the smouldering mysterious turmoil that could once have been found in his eyes before all this; before Azkaban, and before Dumbledore's death. Lupin realised that Snape seemed to be calculating. His former colleague had constantly been misjudged and mistrusted, and for the role that Dumbledore had designated him in the Order he had been incarcerated in Azkaban. It was only natural that he should be misgiving now that another member of the Order had arrived asking questions, even if Lupin had told him last time that the Order did not know about the visit.

"I know what you want from me, Lupin. Don't think that I'm a fool who will simply bow to you because you give me empty promises. I may be in Azkaban, but I still have my integrity." Snape shot at him. Lupin reeled back in surprise. Once again, he had underestimated Snape. He had expected the man to have misgivings, but his pride, inevitably, was still very much intact.

"Severus, I understand that you have misgivings, but really… I mean what I say." Lupin stammered. After all, he had never been strong willed or opinionated like Severus, James or Sirius had been. He had always been the quiet and careful one. It made this task all the more daunting.

"You mean it, do you?" Snape sneered at him. "Perhaps you do, but when it matters most it's all just hollow words. Would you go back to the Order and defend me? Would you make a promise to someone important to you even if it meant their death? Would you sacrifice everything for the war? Would you make _the unbreakable vow_?"

Snape's words were strong and they shocked Lupin to the core. Had that been what Snape had done? And would he, Lupin, have been able to do those things if the tables had been turned? When faced with controversy, could he still do what needed to be done? How many times had he taken the easy option instead of doing what was right? Lupin bowed his head, suddenly unable to face the integrity blazing in Snape's eyes knowing that he had always opted for safety. Though Lupin uttered no words, it was the most honest moment Snape had ever witnessed in the other man. When his visitor eventually looked up at him again, the intensity he found in the eyes that gazed back was almost enough to convince him that he really could trust Lupin.

"Let me change that." Remus asked him, staunchly. "Give me a chance to put that right."

Snape considered his response, with an unreadable expression. "We'll see." He eventually said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in a smirk; the closest he could get to an icebreaker.

For a moment, the two sat side by side in silence, both of them sifting through thoughts and memories. For Snape, this meant a return to his school days and the memories of darkness and misery he had experienced at the incessant bullying he had been subject to.

"Tell me about the werewolf prank back when we were in school." He suddenly said. Lupin turned to him in surprise, remembering his awful times transforming in the shrieking shack, and the terrible time that James and Sirius had left Severus to find him.

"James and Sirius were my best friends, but they used both of us that night. It was only ever meant to be a stupid prank at our expense, but I do believe that they _never_ intended to hurt you." Lupin told him, gently. Snape did not reply, though he seemed to consider this response in his silence. After a moment, Snape spoke again, but this time it was to change the topic.

"I did it because he asked me to." He said, at last.

"What? I don't understand." Lupin asked, confused.

"Dumbledore's death." Snape reminded him. "The plan was two-fold, actually. One aspect of it was intended to save Draco Malfoy from the weight of fulfilling the deed. The boy is still young, innocent, and Dumbledore wanted to spare him. To do this, I was required to make the Unbreakable Vow. The second reason he asked me to do it was to spare him from a long, humiliating and painful death. He foolishly wore a cursed ring and there was little I could do to save him. He would have suffered, Lupin. I couldn't refuse him."

Lupin couldn't help but be amazed at Snape's revelation. It certainly explained a lot, though he doubted whether anyone else would understand even if they did believe it. Snape's trial before the Wizengamot certainly would not be easy, which brought Lupin to another question.

"Severus, do you have someone to speak for you at the trial?" He asked. Snape shot him a sour look.

"What do you think?" Was the simple response. Lupin took a deep breath.

"Would you allow me to stand for you?" He asked. Snape couldn't help but be surprised and inwardly he wrestled with the niggling feeling that Lupin might not turn up if he was counted on. Sometimes it was best to simply rely on yourself.

"I will consider it." Snape eventually replied. Lupin nodded, diplomatically, knowing he couldn't expect any more of Snape than he had received during that day's meeting and understanding that they had already come a long way in such a short period of time.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Lupin carried a new conviction with him, and a new willingness to fight the horrors of the war that the Dark Lord had created. At dinner that night, McGonagall and Tonks exchanged discreet looks, both of them having noticed the change in his countenance. Even so, Lupin struggled with the knowledge that he could not tell them the reason for this change. Even harder, was the idea that he knew the truth about Snape and that he couldn't tell them. They would never understand since in the midst of their grief their love for Dumbledore clouded their judgment. This thought gave Lupin a new problem to worry about. If his fellow colleagues in the Order of the Phoenix could not be convinced, then how did he expect to convince the Wizengamot? And of course, there was every possibility that he too would be ostracised for siding with Snape. Lupin decided that he would deal with that only when the time came. For now, Snape's trial was his first priority, and he spent much of that night turning strategies over in his mind as he lay alone in the darkness of his chamber.

The next morning, he joined his fellow Order members for breakfast and was sipping a cup of tea when an owl landed on the table in front of him. The owl deposited an officially stamped letter before taking a great flap of its wings and promptly flying away. Trying to remain nonchalant, Lupin opened the letter. The first piece of parchment stated that Severus Snape had appointed him as his representative for the trial. The parchment was signed by both the Minister for Magic and Snape himself. Lupin allowed himself a small smile. Snape had decided to trust him after all. The next piece of parchment stated in large letters that it was an official notification that the Wizengamot would convene to hear the case regarding the death of Albus Dumbledore at the hand of Severus Snape. The parchment listed a series of charges; murder, conspiracy, and being a death eater, among other things. When Lupin noticed the time and date of the hearing, however, he went pale. The trial had been set for that very afternoon.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. The other Order members looked up in surprise. "I have to go." He said, cryptically. With that, Lupin dashed from the table, the letter in hand, and headed straight back to Azkaban.


	3. All Things Are Considered More

**Chapter 3 – All Things Are Considered More**

The door banged open and Lupin rushed into the small cell in a great hurry, clutching the letter in his hand. He looked flustered. Snape had to admit that he hadn't expected to see Lupin again, let alone so soon.

"Severus, your trial has been set for this afternoon." Lupin told him, struggling to regain his breath. A sudden mass of feelings overcame the dishevelled prisoner. It had been easier to become accustomed to the perpetual limbo that came between the arrest and the trial. Now the trial, and judgment, was upon him. His fate would finally be decided and it placed a fear on him that he had never felt before. He found himself thinking that it would be easier to deal with the Dark Lord than this, but on top of all that Lupin had been true to his word. He had come to defend him. That revelation, alone, was more than he could fathom.

"How are you feeling?" Lupin asked, sitting down. Snape offered a sour look in return and Lupin instantly regretted the question, inwardly knowing how the defendant must be feeling… knowing and yet not quite knowing. After all, how could one ever really understand what it would be like to be in such a position?

"Of course," Lupin muttered to himself. He composed himself and went on. Like it or not, there were things to attend to if they had any hope of a favourable outcome at the trial. "Is there anything you haven't already told me?" He asked, earnestly. "It's important that I know everything if we're going to have any sort of chance."

"You know everything of relevance, Lupin." Snape answered, tersely. It was clear that the prisoner didn't care to revisit the events of that night if he could help it. Lupin understood. It was difficult for all of them, but they would need to be strong if they were to have any hope at gaining an acquittal. There would be time to grieve later.

"There is a list of charges that we will need to answer," Lupin told him, moving on. He glanced over the sheets of parchment once more and began to read the charges. "Murder, conspiracy, death eater activities…"

Snape showed little interest as Lupin began to read the charges, though he suddenly looked up when Lupin read the charge that pertained to being a death eater. "Unless I my memory is inaccurate, I endured a trial in my younger days to answer the charge of being a death eater and I was acquitted of all charges. I was under the impression that one could not be tried for the same crime twice, or do you mean to tell me that Wizarding law has changed?"

Lupin considered this for a moment. "That's true, but these charges could relate to activities that have taken place after your trial for that." He gravely explained. "Not only that, but if the Wizengamot believe you hoodwinked Dumbledore..." Lupin noticed that the interest Snape had shown was now gone and at once, he realised his mistake. Snape knew he had little to hope for now and that a favourable verdict was almost beyond their reach. In a few short seconds, Lupin had managed to extinguish what little fight Snape seemed to have left. "I'm sorry." He said, guiltily. "It will still be an important point to argue." He went on, though the expression Snape was now wearing made it clear that he thought Lupin was merely pacifying him now.

"The Wizengamot will probably be strict. The Minister will be expecting a strong outcome." Lupin said, changing the subject. "It's important that you show contrition. Our whole case will be depending on whether or not they believe that you really are one of us."

Snape scowled at Lupin's remark, to which Lupin promptly replied "and _that _won't help". Lupin knew he was being more forward than he usually would have been, but now was not the time for niceties with the trial so near. There was no time to tiptoe around the matter. It was clear, however, that Snape had not taken it that way.

"I did not entrust this task to you so you could insult me. You have your freedom, Lupin. You have your pride. I no longer have these things. It is inappropriate for you to speak to me in such a manner."

Lupin understood. Circumstances were dire for Snape. But there were things Snape needed to understand as well. "It is because of that trust that I speak to you so frankly. Severus, this may well turn out to be a fight your life. You need to trust what I tell you." The two men stared at each other for a moment, the atmosphere heavy despite the silence. Finally, Snape's eyes softened. It wasn't much, but under the circumstances it was all he could muster the energy for. Lupin, in turn, managed a small smile. Snape was an incredibly difficult man to get on with, much less defend, but they had come a long way and the heaviness on Lupin's heart was continuing to lift.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, which subsequently opened to reveal the guard. "It's almost time." He said.

It was funny how fast time seemed to pass when time was exactly what you needed more of, Lupin mused to himself, and now the time of the trial was almost upon them Lupin began to feel incredibly nervous. Nervous, perhaps, was not the right word. Lupin's feelings had undergone a big overhaul in the last few days. His entire outlook had changed. Now the situation was more than merely an injustice to be dealt before wizarding law. Now it was about an innocent man, a man whom he had come to care for, whose very life was at stake. To say that Lupin was nervous about the trial was an understatement to say the least.

For the moment, however, all Lupin could do was watch as the guard restrained Snape with a mere flick of his wand. For one brief moment, Snape's eyes connected with Lupin's and it immediately became clear to Lupin just how disgracing the whole ordeal was for Snape, who had once been such a proud and skilled wizard. It was a terrible irony and it fuelled Lupin with an anger, and need to fight, that he had never experienced before.

No-one said anything as Snape was accompanied through the corridors of Azkaban. The guard walked a step ahead, sporting a hard and emotionless expression. He held his wand high in front of him, using it to force Snape to move along behind him. The guard signalled for Lupin to accompany him in walking ahead of Snape, but Lupin took an immediate dislike to the uncaring manner in which the prisoner was being treated. Instead he opted to walk beside Snape, preferring to share the company of a man who had never once sacrificed his integrity, even in the darkest of times.

Finally, the guard came to a stop before a desk at which sat another man who sported a similar unfeeling expression. With another flick of the guard's wand, Snape came to a harsh standstill, his arms and legs painfully pinned together. The man at the desk brought out a piece of parchment and a quill which he handed to the guard. The guard signed it and immediately thrust it in front of Lupin, explaining that a prisoner's legal representatives were required to sign for a prisoner's transfer to the Ministry of Magic's holding cells. Lupin frowned and took the time to read what was written on the parchment before taking the quill. Only when he was satisfied, Lupin signed the parchment and handed it back to the wizard who sat behind the desk. The wizard accepted it and immediately stood up to lead them out into a courtyard, Snape being jerkily pulled along behind by the guard.

In the courtyard awaiting them was a small, but ugly, carriage. The receptionist opened the carriage door with a flick of his wand and waited while the guard directed Snape inside. Lupin followed and took a seat beside Snape. The seat covers had split in places, and scorch marks adorned the walls, making Lupin squirm as he wondered what struggles had taken place there. No sooner had the guard entered than they were off, the carriage rocketing ahead at such a speed that Lupin had to grip his seat with both hands.

The journey was not a smooth one. Since Azkaban was situated on an island, separating it from England's mainland and the English wizarding community, the prison carriage was required to travel over the stormy ocean, which it did by leaving the ground completely and flying a few metres above the water. While this meant that they were able to travel to the mainland without much hindrance, it also meant that the journey was a rough one when the weather was bad. Today the winds were high, which meant that the water was choppy, and swells and spray battered the carriage as they passed overhead. Lupin was thankful and relieved when the carriage finally came to rest on solid ground once more, though this did not mean that their journey was to get any easier. The paths they travelled were unsealed gravel tracks and the carriage sat low to the ground, meaning that they were jostled with every bump the carriage encountered.

After a few hours of journeying in this fashion, the carriage came to a screeching halt that was so sudden that it almost threw Lupin clean from his seat and he was grateful when the time came for him to step out of the horrible little carriage. When he took a look at his surroundings, he saw that they had come to stop in another courtyard, not unlike the one at Azkaban, and he could only guess at where they were. Once more, the guard led the way to a door, at which they were met by Kingsley Shacklebolt, much to Lupin's surprise. When Kingsley saw that Lupin was accompanying none other than Severus Snape, the accused killer of Albus Dumbledore, he raised an eyebrow in surprise and suspicion, but he said nothing and ushered them into a corridor.

Kingsley led them through the new building and to a row of holding cells. These were smaller than the ones at Azkaban, though they at least looked a little more hospitable since they included a chair and a wash basin, in addition to the standard prison issue bed that the cells at Azkaban contained. The guard was left to attend to Snape, who was now being taken into one of the cells, and Kingsley took the opportunity to signal to Lupin to follow him. Lupin knew his presence there didn't look good. He hadn't expected to come across any Order members until he had at least arrived in the court room where there would have been no opportunity for discussion of the matter, leaving him completely unprepared for the inevitable discussion he was about to have with Kingsley now.

Kingsley led him through a door and into a small office. It was clear from the way that the office had been set up and decorated that they had at last arrived at the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley offered him a seat and took his own seat behind the desk. Lupin sat tall, trying his best to give an air of confidence.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Said Kingsley, his voice dripping with emphasis.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Lupin responded, defensively.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it doesn't look good for you to be seen keeping the company of Dumbledore's murderer." Kingsley replied, pointedly.

"Dumbledore trusted him. As do I." Lupin told him.

"Dumbledore was wrong and look where it got him." Kingsley fought back. Ordinarily, Kingsley Shacklebolt was a kind and even-tempered wizard. It seemed that Dumbledore's death had impacted the wizarding community far more than Lupin could have comprehended.

"The people don't know the truth. There are reasons that the ministry needs to hear." Lupin said, not giving in.

"The people want justice!" Kingsley retorted. "Snape killed Dumbledore. They want blood. What did you think you could achieve with this?"

"I trust him and I am prepared to fight on his behalf before the Wizengamot. The truth will out." Lupin trembled as he said the words. His usual mandate of retaining care and diplomacy in everything he did had been cast aside, and it was one of the most terrifying acts of his life. In many ways, though, it was liberating as well. It wasn't always easy being the careful one, so to finally be able to speak for something he truly believed in was very freeing.

At that moment, a small winged golden envelope flew into the office and landed on the desk. Kingsley took it and read its contents, tensely. After a moment, he announced that the Wizengamot were ready to convene.

Lupin stood up and left the room without another word, followed by Kingsley. Kingsley uttered instructions to the Azkaban guard who promptly opened one of the cell doors and re-emerged with Snape who had once more been magically forced to walk behind him.

Kingsley led the way through another corridor and out into a large courtroom. Lupin, again, walked beside Snape, as they entered the room, and cast a nervous look at his surroundings. The Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was seated at the front of the room, his arms folded and a grim expression on his face. Seated to his left was the Wizengamot and to Scrimgeour's right were the Ministry's highest ranking officials. Then there was the spectator's stand, which was full with reporters and other high ranking people. Lupin immediately noticed McGonagall among them. Her expression was unforgiving, but when she saw Lupin emerge from among the holding cells beside Snape her expression changed to that of utter shock. Lupin immediately felt a surge of guilt which he tried to squash by reminding himself why he was here. Lupin's sense of fight was immediately quelled, however, when he noticed that Tonks was sitting beside McGonagall. Tonks looked disappointed as she watched Lupin walk into the courtroom. Lupin looked away and cast his gaze back to Scrimgeour. All at once he felt rush of anger. The wolf inside him knew what it was like to be shunned by society and mistreated. The wolf inside him was angry that his colleague was being treated the same way. The wolf inside him was hungry for justice. Lupin's eyes blazed as he stared, unblinking, at Scrimgeour, the rush of hot emotions crashing tumultuously through him.

Kingsley was ushering him away from Snape now. Lupin saw that he was being directed to what could only be a witness box, while Snape was being led forward to another box in the centre of the room that was designed to hold the accused. At the very last moment, Lupin leaned across and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape looked back at him with an unreadable expression, though in his eyes Lupin could see that Snape was feeling a mixture of both terror and shame that he had been reduced to such a spectacle.

"Just remember everything I told you and I'll take care of the rest." Lupin told Snape before Kingsley pushed him towards the witness box.

Voices spoke in hushed tones as Lupin took his seat. He knew his presence there was both unexpected and shocking for many, if not all, of them.

"Order!" Called Scrimgeour, and quiet immediately fell over the room. "The Wizengamot are convened to judge the actions of one Severus Snape. The defendant will be formally represented by one Remus Lupin." Scrimgeour began. When Lupin was announced as Snape's legal representative a quiet chatter broke out among the spectators and Lupin couldn't help but cast a look at McGonagall, who looked murderous. Tonks on the other hand, had an expression of simple disbelief. Lupin tore his eyes away and tried to focus on the proceedings.

Snape barely registered what was being said as the charges were read out, but focused on Lupin instead. True to his word, Lupin performed admirably in his defence. It was almost as though he really did believe the things he said. It was surprising, and yet strangely comforting, to know that the other man hadn't reneged on his promise to help, even now when it meant publically allying himself to a confessed murderer. This didn't mean that Lupin wasn't having a difficult time in defending him, however. Scrimgeour, it seemed, had already made up his mind about Snape and was merely using Lupin to confirm this decision. Not only this, but the very fact that Lupin was a werewolf wasn't helping either. The chief warlock of the Wizengamot had questioned him respecting his nature and when Lupin had explained he had been greeted with sneers. The werewolf within became frustrated as he grew increasingly irritated with the joke that was wizarding justice.

Scrimgeour completely disregarded Snape's testimony, and Lupin could see that his face was becoming steadily paler as all hope began to fade from the trial. It was clear that Scrimgeour did not believe a word that had been said.

"Outrageous!" He shouted as the crowd began to murmur once more.

"May I request a recess, Minister?" Lupin shouted over the ruckus. In the chaos, Scrimgeour agreed and immediately Snape was led back toward the holding cells. Lupin rushed after him.

When they were alone, Lupin took a deep breath. He would like to have sunk to his knees on the floor and begun screaming in exasperation but he knew he had to stay strong.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there for a few minutes. We need a different tactic, and I need a moment to gather my thoughts." Lupin said, trying to hide beneath a business-like cover.

"Be honest, Lupin. We're losing. I need to face up to that." Snape replied. Though his voice was strong, his eyes betrayed feelings that were anything but.

"There must be something we can do. Isn't there some sort of evidence we could use?" Lupin asked, exasperatedly.

"I could offer my memories." Snape replied, after taking a moment to think. "They will reveal all that needs to be known."

Lupin took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course! That's it!" He exclaimed. Wasting no time, he turned to the door of the cell and called for the guards to take them back to the courtroom.

* * *

"Minister, Snape is willing to relinquish his memories pertaining to the testimony given prior to the recess and has agreed to have the said memories entered as evidence." Lupin told Scrimgeour, determinedly ignoring the rest of the congregation.

"Denied." Scrimgeour replied. Lupin's face turned a nasty shade of puce. "A wizard with Snape's level of skills would make easy work of memory modification. Any such evidence will not be credible and so will not be entered."

"Veritaserum, then! Minister, please!" Lupin pleaded, wildly.

"We have heard enough." Scrimgeour responded. "We will take another recess while we confer about the verdict."

* * *

It was dark. The room was lit by a single candle. A robed and masked figure knelt at the feet of a man with a snake-like face.

"My Lord." The kneeling man began, "Severus is facing the Wizengamot. His trial isn't going well. He needs our help."

Voldemort let out a cold laugh. "Severus has proved himself to be useful these past months, but to be caught so easily makes him a liability. His plight is of little consequence to me. Let the fools decide his fate. I care not." And with that, Voldemort turned his back on the pleading death eater and swept out of the room.


	4. All Things Live and Die

**Chapter 4 – All Things Live and Die**

Snape had been returned to the holding cell while the Wizengamot met to discuss his fate. Lupin had been offered a seat in a separate office and a cup of tea though he declined, preferring to stay with Snape instead. It seemed that the Wizengamot were taking an inordinately long time to arrive at a verdict and it was hard to tell who was more nervous. Lupin had taken to pacing the cell, but Snape sat on the floor, hardly able to move and staring directly ahead of him with unseeing eyes.

Finally, Snape's voice permeated the silence. "Lupin, will you please stop that infernal pacing." Lupin stopped in his tracks and looked at Snape in surprise, then turned to sit down on the floor beside him. "I do not anticipate that the Wizengamot will return with anything other than a guilty verdict," Snape began, "but whatever fate they decide for me, I am proud to have been represented by you and you have my utmost thanks."

"That is the greatest compliment I have ever received." Lupin replied, smiling. "I only wish I could have done more. If only I could have convinced the other Order members of the truth, perhaps we might have had a better chance. And I'm sure my being a werewolf didn't help. It doesn't put me in a good standing within wizarding society."

"You defended me to the very best of your ability. I couldn't have asked for greater help or a greater friend in my hour of need." Snape told him, earnestly.

"I've learnt a lot, you know." Lupin commented. "I know the value of integrity now, and I'm proud to have fought alongside you."

At that moment, the door opened with a clang. The guard had returned and wore a strange expression of mixed sympathy and concern at seeing the two men sitting together on the floor of the cell as equals. Both Lupin and Snape turned to look up at him.

"The Wizengamot have reconvened." The guard said in a strangled voice. "They have a verdict."

Lupin smiled at Snape, bracingly, and offered his hand. Where once Snape would have refused such a simple gesture, now he accepted it. It was a mark of just how much he had learnt to trust Lupin. The two men walked side by side as the guard led them back into the court room. The Minister rose to his feet and called the room to order.

"Chief warlock of the Wizengamot, what is your verdict?" Scrimgeour called out, beginning the formalities.

"On behalf of the Wizengamot, I declare the accused Severus Snape to be guilty of all charges." The chief warlock announced, with not an ounce of emotion in his voice.

"Permission to be heard on sentencing." Lupin immediately asked, standing up.

"Permission denied." Scrimgeour responded. "I hereby declare that the maximum sentence will be passed. I order the dementor's kiss to be performed."

At this announcement, the spectators broke into shocked chatter and it was hard to tell whether they approved of the sentence or not. Though Snape had expected a guilty verdict, it was clear that he hadn't expected this and in his shock he immediately tried to escape from the defendant's box, though the guards were on hand to make sure that he couldn't.

Seething with anger, Lupin made to hurdle over the railing that lay between himself and Scrimgeour, though he quickly found himself restrained by several aurors.

"Mr Lupin," Scrimgeour addressed, cold delight in his voice, "perhaps you would like to attend the kiss?" The colour drained from Lupin's face and when the aurors released their grip on him, he immediately turned to run after Snape who was already being led out of the court room through a different door.

He found himself in a large room where some of the governors had congregated, along with McGonagall, and Snape was being held in the centre by two guards. Scrimgeour appeared beside Lupin and a door at the back of the room swung open. Through it a dementor was being led and immediately coldness passed over the room. Snape pulled at his restraints, though to no avail.

"Help me, Lupin!" He cried in an anguished voice. "Kill me, I beg you. Don't let them condemn me to this."

Lupin could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating in his chest. To hear such a desperate plea from such a proud and skilled wizard as Snape was devastating. Lupin fumbled in his pocket for his wand, but hung his head in shame. He simply couldn't do it.

"Lupin, please!" Snape called out, the desperation in his voice becoming stronger now. Lupin raised his head and saw that the dementor was almost upon him now.

"I can't." Lupin replied in a low voice.

"Do it! Kill me! Please, Lupin! Don't let them do this to me!" Snape's voice was filled with nothing but utter fear now. His legs began to shake as the dementor descended on him and he fell to his knees, his eyes locked desperately on Lupin.

The dementor was close now. It was preparing for the kiss and Lupin knew that he couldn't condemn Snape to live out his days as an empty shell, a vegetable. He raised his wand and with anger and contempt in his heart toward the Ministry of Magic he performed the spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lupin cried out. A jet of green light exploded from the tip of his wand and hit Snape squarely in the chest. In an instant, it was over. Snape fell forward and hit the ground, lifeless. Lupin only heard the screams of horror from the gathered crowd before he disapparated.

* * *

Lupin appeared in the kitchen of his shabby old house and collapsed on the cold stone tiles, tears falling down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor in unabashed wracking sobs at the horror of what had happened at the Ministry. He had finally earned Snape's trust but the nightmare had turned into a horror story in which the only freedom for Snape had come in death. The dementor's kiss was a devastating thing and despite Lupin's horror at the thought of willingly performing the killing curse he simply could not have lived with himself if he had left Snape to the mercy of the dementors. Wracked with grief, Lupin could do nothing more than lay shuddering on the floor.

But there was something not quite right about his shuddering, and in the back of his mind he faintly remembered something that he had forgotten to do in the chaos of the trial. It was something of great importance indeed... he had forgotten to take the wolfbane's bane potion that rendered him safe during his transformations. The light of the full moon shone in through the kitchen window, and Lupin's shuddering turned into great jolting spasms as his joints bent awkwardly out of shape, his limbs elongated and fur appeared all over his body. A minute later, a fully grown werewolf stood where Lupin had lain and fuelled by the anger and grief that Lupin had felt, the werewolf bounded toward the door, ripping it off its hinges in one great swipe.

The werewolf took off across the fields, leaving a devastation of torn plants and bloodied animals in its wake as it headed toward the village that lay beyond. That night, the werewolf experienced carnage such as it had never known before and when dawn finally came the werewolf collapsed to the ground and began to shudder. A minute late Lupin lay in its place, blood caked on his skin and matting his hair. As he turned his head in his tiredness, his eyes fell on the very sight he had always feared; the mangled body of an innocent human being who had been unfortunate enough to cross his path when he was in werewolf form. Before he had time to register this new horror, a shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Tonks standing over him. To his utter shock, she wore a look of sympathy and knelt down beside him to gently stroke his forehead.

"Let's get you home." She whispered, taking hold of him and apparating them both back to Lupin's little house. She sat him down at the kitchen table and conjured a bowl of warm water and a cloth. "All those times you couldn't tell me what you were going through, it was this wasn't it." She said as she began to dab at the blood that stained his face. It was a declaration more than a question and in his exhaustion, Lupin could do nothing more than nod. "If you trust him enough to fight so honourably for him, then I trust him too." Tonks announced, bravely. It was more than Lupin could handle and he collapsed forward into her embrace.


	5. All Things Deserve Redemption

**Chapter 5 – All Things Deserve Redemption**

Lupin woke to find that he was tucked up in his bed and the sun was streaming through his window causing him to squint until his eyes adjusted. He stretched, wondering what time of day it was and how he had made it into bed.

The door creaked open and Tonks peeked in. When she saw that he was awake, she trotted in holding a cup of tea. He sat up and she gave him the tea, which he gratefully accepted, taking an invigorating sip.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, softly.

"I've been better." He responded. "How long have I been asleep? What time is it?"

"You slept for 16 hours, Remus. It's almost midday." She answered. "I thought you could use the rest, so I didn't want to wake you."

At that moment, the sound of a chair scraping across the stone floor of the kitchen came sailing towards them.

"Who's here, Tonks?" He asked, immediately alert.

"It's okay Remus. It's someone from the Ministry but you're not in trouble for what happened." She replied, soothingly.

"For killing Severus or for killing that muggle when I transformed?" He asked, dryly.

"Perhaps it's best not to mention that incident." She replied, uncomfortably, referring to the latter. He raised an eyebrow but got out of bed to prepare himself for what awaited him in the kitchen. Tonks left the room so that he could get changed and a few moments later he joined her and the Ministry official. Placing his now empty tea cup in the sink, he slid into the chair opposite the official who was small, had wild hair and whose over-large glasses obscured most of his face.

"If you're here to charge me, then I suggest you get on with it." Lupin told the man. After all that he had been through, he was in no mood for pleasantries.

The man stared at Lupin with an expression of utter confusion. "Mr Lupin, I'm not sure I understand your meaning. My name is Arcturus Fogle. I represent the department of..." But Lupin cut him off.

"I killed Severus Snape at the Ministry of Magic. You're not telling me they're not going to charge me for it? I should be in Azkaban." He shot back, shaking his head in exasperation.

Arcturus Fogle removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I take it no-one has explained the situation to you?"

"Remus has been _ill_. He hasn't been well enough to receive visitors until now." Tonks cut in, trying to inject an air of diplomacy into the conversation.

"I suppose that would have nothing to do with the full moon would it?" Mr Fogle shot back, warily. Lupin said nothing but glanced at the front door which had now been fixed. "Very well. Unofficially, no-one wanted Snape to live for what he did, no matter what reason you could have concocted. Since wizarding law does not include the death penalty, they opted for the dementor's kiss. Though some would dispute which punishment is really worse, the fact is that the Ministry had no desire to keep paying for the means to sustain the life of a soulless shell. Not in Snape's case. So you see, you did the Ministry a favour and they are hardly about to punishment you for it."

Lupin jumped to his feet and in a flash, his wand was pointed at Mr Fogle. "You mean they let me do their dirty work?" He growled. "Severus' trial was never going to be fair, was it? I ought to hex you into a million pieces."

Tonks took his arm and hushed him, soothingly. "Don't be angry at Mr Fogle. He's only a messenger and he's here on an entirely different matter. Perhaps we ought to let him say what he's come to say."

Lupin's eyes flashed with alarming anger but he allowed Tonks' words to calm him and he took his seat once more.

"Mr Lupin, I've come to deliver Snape's will. When the Ministry arranged the documents that named you as his legal representative, he also had you named as his executor. He trusted you to see to his final affairs." With that, Mr Fogle put his glasses back on and pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes that he subsequently passed to Lupin. "As you can see the will refers to a modest amount of gold in Snape's vault at Gringotts, and a small property... _Spinner's End._ Both of these have been bequeathed to the Order of the Phoenix. The other item listed is his wand which he bequeathed to you personally."

As Lupin's eyes scanned the parchment for the things that Mr Fogle had just declared, his hands began to shake. Mr Fogle reached into his robes again and laid three objects on the table. Two were keys and the third was the aforementioned wand.

"These keys will provide access to Snape's home and his Gringotts vault. This is his wand." With that, Mr Fogle pushed the objects toward Lupin. He stared at them for what seemed like an inordinately long time, before he finally reached for the wand and held it up in front of him, his hands now shaking so much that he could hardly hold the wand stead. Recognising what a personal moment this had become, Mr Fogle stood and made to leave.

"Oh you're not leaving already?" Tonks asked. "Won't you have another cup of tea?" They all knew that she had only made the offer to be polite, and recognising this Mr Fogle politely declined.

"I think I will give you both some privacy." He told her. "Please contact me at any time if I can be of further assistance." He went on, placing a small card on the table that displayed his details.

* * *

Lupin twirled Snape's wand in his hand as he stared out across the room, though seeing nothing. On the large round table sat a half-drunk glass of firewhiskey. Madame Rosmerta knocked on the door. When he did not respond, the knocking stopped and she left him to his own devices. Lupin was in the back room of _The Three Broomsticks_, awaiting the Order of the Phoenix. Tonks had suggested this as an ideal meeting place because it represented a somewhat neutral territory.

Tonks leaned over and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He managed a small smile but the pain was still so great that he hardly knew what to do with himself. He had lost his fight for the man who had sacrificed everything for the cause, and an innocent human being had lost their life when he had transformed into a werewolf... something he had promised himself that he would never allow to happen. The wolf within him felt wounded and it whimpered as though it had been critically injured.

At that moment, the doors burst open and McGonagall strode toward the table, followed the small army that was the Order. McGonagall did not sit down. "You have some explaining to do." She told him in a cold whisper. The injured wolf's temper flared inside him. He was in no mood to pander to anyone's ego. She had watched the trial. Didn't she understand the truth by now?

"Thank you for coming, Minerva." Tonks interjected. "Won't you take a seat?" Grudgingly, McGonagall accepted her seat at the table and the Order followed her example. A smattering of chatter broke out as the Order members shuffled around the table to take their seats, but a moment later all fell silent as they gave their attention to Lupin.

Lupin pocketed Snape's wand and focused his pain-filled eyes on McGonagall. "I presume that you've told them all what was said at the trial." He began.

"I have." She answered, stonily.

"I doubt it would be enough for me to simply say that was spoken in court was true." He began. "I think you need to know why I did it. You must understand that we were all grieving for Dumbledore. We all placed our faith in his judgment and I just couldn't accept that he was wrong, so I went to visit Snape in Azkaban. We came to trust each other." Lupin fell silent. He stared at his hands for a moment until a Snape-like voice echoed in his mind telling him to remember why he had been fighting, and to show them that. As the voice faded, he looked up from his hands and gazed at McGonagall with a fiery expression. Yes, he would honour the noble fallen.

"Minerva, you know how I felt. I went to the trial with you. You knew how I had reacted. But I know Remus to be a man of high moral standing and intelligence. He wouldn't have gone to such incredible lengths if it weren't true. You know him, Minerva." Tonks said, speaking so zealously that Lupin stared at her with wonder, feeling an intense rush of love at her willingness to stand by him.

"There's something else you need to know." Lupin went on, taking the keys out of his robe pocket and placing them on the table. "Severus appointed me executor of his will. I didn't find out until after..." His words trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence. Changing tact, he went on. "The Order was a benefactor in his will." At this, an outbreak of murmuring erupted from the gathered Order members. Lupin raised his voice to speak over them and they quieted to hear what he had to say. "He bequeathed to the Order his home at Spinner's End and the modest sum of gold in his Gringotts account. He felt that the Order would benefit the most from their use." With that, he pushed the keys across the table toward McGonagall. McGonagall didn't pick them up but regarded them with scepticism. "I'll leave you to talk it over and I thank you for your time." He finished.

With that, he rose from his seat and left the room, followed a moment later by Tonks. They emerged onto the streets of Hogsmeade and Lupin took a deep breath. It felt relieving to have the weight of the meeting off his shoulders now. At that moment, however, the door of _The Three Broomsticks_ noisily swung open again. Tonks and Lupin turned around to see McGonagall, who was clutching the keys.

"I agree with Tonks. Remus, you were always a man of integrity and trustworthiness. And I hate the thought of losing another friend." She told him. For the first time in days, Lupin broke into a true smile.

"Thank you, Minerva. That means a lot to me and I know it would mean a lot to him." Lupin replied, warmly. McGonagall nodded, and though there was still an air of awkwardness about her, it beginning to melt away at last.

* * *

The atmosphere was bleak. On the horizon rose the formidable fortress of Azkaban and the chill wind whipped, brutally, at the barren landscape. Misshapen bits of stone jutted out of the ground. Lupin and McGonagall walked amongst the stones at a stately pace. Each stone bore a number; the number that had once identified a prisoner of Azkaban. This was the convict cemetery.

Lupin clutched a piece of parchment in his hand. On it bore a name followed by a long number that they were searching the stones for. After a moment, McGonagall's voice pierced the silence.

"Here!" She called. Lupin turned to look in the direction she was pointing and joined her to look down on the grave of Severus Snape. He knelt on the ground and reached forward to touch the cool stone that bore only a number. It saddened Lupin to see Snape have such an undignified end. For all that he had sacrificed he ought to have had a hero's burial, not the emotionless slab of stone that bore only a number, condemned to forever remain at Azkaban, even in death.

At that moment, Lupin knew that the fight he had committed to included one more task; Snape's redemption. Lupin vowed to clear Snape's name, whatever it took. And with McGonagall by his side, this time the Order would be behind him, loyal at last to the man who had given everything so that they could live to fight another day.

FIN


End file.
